


Knock me up Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Impregnation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Needy Lena Luthor, OOC, PWP, Power Bottom Lena, Rough Sex, Service Top Kara, Smut, Titty fuck, lena has a potty mouth, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fuck yes please!! Breed me" Lena cheered, the idea of being impregnated practically bringing her to the limit."I want to so badly.., are you sure you still want this Lena? Do you want to carry my babies?" Kara trailed off, still contemplating.Kara plowed into Lena, hitting her cervix deeply. Through exasperated gasps and pleasurable squeals, the brunette planned to convince her to wife cum inside her with the naughtiest of ideas."Yes baby, I want it. I want to carry your babies. Please fill me with your fertile seed. Breed me darling. Imagine me carrying your babies, my belly growing big and my tits filled with milk to feed your babies” Lena kept encouraging her wife to fill her needy pussy, uttering filthy things.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Knock me up Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or its characters.

"You want to see what's underneath my clothing, don't you?" Lena spoke softly, tenderly tracing the inside of her wife’s strong thighs. Her horniness was making her dizzy but she tried to put on a good show to rile up the young superhero. She was positively dripping, desperate to feel Kara’s cock inside her holes. The Superhero was completely naked, her muscular frame full on display driving the youngest Luthor crazy.  
  
Kara couldn't speak. Fire pumped through her veins and she just stared up at Lena, hoping she could read her mind.  
  
With a knowing smirk, Lena hooked her thumbs inside the top of her tight mini skirt, and lazily pulled it down. The article of clothing struggled, clinging to her skin and reluctant to release it to the open air, but it fought a losing battle. The bottom half of Lena's hourglass revealed itself as the skirt fell in a heap around her feet.  
  
Kara's eyes darkened as she looked upon her pink and clean pussy, which was perfectly shaped and no doubt warm. Even from her front, she could see two round ass cheeks jutting out from behind her. Her toned tummy was barely visible, her green top covering everything. The top was also tasked with concealing her huge tits, and seemingly failing. The fabric strained as Lena pushed her tits forward and gave it a hard squeeze through her top, demonstrating their pliability.  
  
"If you can produce a bead of pre-cum for me, I'll take off my top. I'm not gonna help. I won't touch. Neither can you. You have to do it all by yourself, baby. Then I'll show you these big tits," Lena challenged her wife with another squeeze. She loved teasing her wife.  
  
Kara watched as one of Lena's lovely hands traced the curves of her body until it stopped in front of her clean snatch. Kara's pulse sped up as she met Lena's gaze.  
  
Lena extended her fingers onto her clit, and began rubbing in steady circles.  
  
"Oh, I just love touching myself. It feels so good. I can't wait for you to feel this good too," The CEO teased, her eyes closing as she continued rubbing.  
  
The Superhero exhaled forcefully as the tension in her lungs released. Sexual pressure was building inside her, becoming harder to contain with each passing second. She looked up at her wife as she increased the speed of her clit playing. Lena let out tiny gasps of pleasure as her hips rolled into her hand, pressing her clit tightly to her fingers. The masturbating woman in front of Kara caused her cock to grow more rigid, getting closer to revealing her pre-cum.  
  
"You can do it, baby. Just one bead of pre-cum. Come on. Don't I turn you on?" Lena rhetorically asked, her fingers slipping on her wet cunt.  
  
The Kryptonian’s cock was throbbing so intensely it bordered on painful. Lena touched herself more purposefully, moaning as she flicked at her clit. The naked woman below Lena gripped the couch with her steel hands , pressure inside her becoming unbearable.  
  
A small bead of pre-cum escaped the tip of Kara’s penis.  
  
"There it is," Lena approved, ceasing her masturbation.  
  
The young CEO grabbed the bottom of her top and swiftly pulled it up from her pale skin. The clinging cloth caught underneath the overhang of Lena's massive tits and lifted them as she pulled up her top. With a final tug, Lena brought her top over her tits, freeing them into view. Kara inhaled audibly as her wife’s magnificent breasts fell. It never ceases to amaze her no matter how many times she played with Lena’s tits.  
  
Lena's huge boobs fell free, exposing her round and pink nipples to the air. Lena gave them a good shake as it started bouncing up and down, making Kara harder than diamond.

"Here they are. Do you want to play with them Kara? Did you miss playing with them for the past week? Do you want to lick it? I know you love them so much," Lena cheerfully stated, her trademark glee undiminished. They hadn’t had sex for the entire week but Lena teased Kara every chance she got so the superhero would pounce on her when the time comes, pound her mercilessly and breed her like they have discussed before.  
  
Kara stared at her wife’s massive boobs, the tits sat high on Lena's chest, sticking out with amazing perk. Her perfectly round nipples were hard, and looked in need of sucking.  
  
Lena gave her wife no longer to stare in awe. She took to her knees in front of her, placing her face mere inches away from the superhero’s rigid prick. She peered at the pillar, taking in the great size of the tool. It was thicker than anyone can imagine and she certainly didn't think anyone could possess a dick longer than a foot. But Kara did. May be because she is an alien. She was scared and delighted when she offered her virginity to Kara in high school, her pussy struggled to take Kara’s entire girth, the first time they had sex. The first time was painful as well as pleasurable memory for the young CEO. She was certainly addicted to the kryptonian’s dick after she lost her virginity.  
  
Lena’s eyes descended to the rest of her package, Kara’s sack looking heavy and full. Her clean sack carried inside two giant-balls, no doubt filled with seed that Lena desired so passionately.  
  
" I love your dick," Lena whimpered.  
  
Lena's gorgeous face descended slowly, stopping when Kara could feel her breath on her cock. The brunette studied Kara’s mighty mast with amazement, the sight of the pillar making her salivate.  
  
"I missed your cock baby," Lena breathed, readying the plunge.  
  
"Please..," Kara pleaded for her wife’s mouth.  
  
Lena took pause, only for a swift moment, to peer up at her.  
  
"Choke me," Lena challenged as she made her dive.  
  
Lena's plump lips passed Kara's head and she entered her warm mouth.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Kara gasped as she felt her wife descend on her pulsing prick.  
  
Lena's plump lips passed inch after inch of Kara's length, not stopping until her entire turgid tool was securely in her warm mouth. The brunette forced Kara’s broad head into her throat, making no attempt to hold back her gagging. The superhero’s pleasure shot sky high as the CEO coughed on her member, and she grabbed a clump of her black hair.  
  
"Your mouth is incredible," Kara managed to vocalize, concentrating on the wet warmth in her lap. “It’s always incredible. I missed fucking your mouth, baby”  
  
Lena looked up at her, her eyes red and teary, and retreated back up her shaft. Kara shuddered as her tongue wiggled along the underside of her dick, sending a pleasing tickle through her. The naughty brunette halted at the tip of her head, teasing her well-endowed kryptonian. Lena's body froze like a sexy statue, ceasing all of her pleasure giving, allowing the tension to build as she held the penis head in her mouth.  
  
"Please," Kara said, "I need it. I need you."  
  
The edges of Lena's lips curled, knowing Kara wanted her and she mercifully descended on her prick again.  
  
"Oh god," Kara revelled, still holding on to her brunette hair.  
  
Lena swallowed her cock, throwing it to the deep reaches of her throat and gagging greatly. Kara's dick was fulfilling the charge she gave it. The mighty mast choked Lena agonizingly and pleasurably, making her wet with desire. Lena's body squirmed under the mighty superhero, the task of suffocating on a massive phallus requiring great strength. Kara cried out as Lena moved her oral cavity on her, beginning to fuck her cock with her throat.  
  
"That feels so fucking good. That feels too fucking good," Kara breathed, her climax rising in her.  
  
Lena knew her work was good, and quickened the pace at which she slobbered on her cock. She felt the enormous dick harden, preparing to fire. Feeling the impending explosion, Lena gave a last lunge, taking the cock into her all the way to the base. At the last moment, before Kara could cum, she withdrew in a swift motion.  
  
"No," Kara moaned, her ecstasy stolen from her.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. You will thank me soon," Lena exasperated, coughing slightly and throat clearing in recovery.  
  
Lifting her massive tits with her hands, Lena placed her two bountiful breasts on Kara's thighs. The superhero moaned when they rested on her lap, and fixated on the perky nipple of each tit. Lena inched them closer to her pulsing pole.  
  
"This is my thanks for choking me so well," Lena said delightfully.  
  
The CEOl took hold of the sides of her big boobs and mashed Kara's cock in between her cavernous cleavage.  
  
Kara grabbed the couch in a death grip as the ecstasy of soft tit flesh surrounded her meat. She was so close to destroying the couch or worse making a hole in the ceiling with her laser beam. Lena's breasts completely enveloped Kara’s dick, swallowing it into the depths of her velvety pillows. When Kara thought there was no greater feeling to ever exist, the brunette moved her lemons up her shaft.  
  
"Oh fuck! Your tits are so huge! Fuck babe! Love your tits so much" Kara complimented.  
  
Lena moved her breasts down on her, her saliva acting as a suitable lubricant for her tit fucking.  
  
" It’s made for your pleasure, use my tits darling, fuck them" Lena confessed, sliding her boobs up Kara’s cock again.  
  
"Fuck, I love it?" Kara grunted  
  
Lena flashed a grin as she began a steady rhythm up and down the superhero’s prick, squeezing it tightly as she did.  
  
"Your dick feels so amazing. So hot and throbbing, All mine!!" Lena whimpered like a slut.  
  
"I can't hold on much longer. Your breasts feel too awesome," Kara admitted, clenching her teeth.  
  
Knowing her victory was close, Lena hurried her tit fucking. She moaned out loud as she felt Kara hardening in her cleavage, feeling every one of her veins against her breast flesh. Her impending orgasm excited her, making her body hot. Lena teased her lover by looking up at her with big green eyes and sticking out her lower lip in a false frown.  
  
"Cum for me darling. Use my mouth? Please? Please let me guzzle your thick cum," the brunette begged.  
  
Lena's soft breast prison slid up and down Kara’s length at blurring speed, desperately wanting to coax her cum. She alternated her fun bags on the cock and they shimmied their softness all around it. Her eyes locked on Kara's, daring her to reach her limit.  
  
Kara arched her back, a wall of pleasure inside her about to give way. Her balls boiled, readying to launch her load.  
  
"Oh fuck. I'm gonna do it. LENA, I'M CUMMING!" Kara shouted as she reached her climax.  
  
"I'm so thirsty! Cum in my mouth!" Lena gleefully commanded.  
  
The CEO pushed her sinfully young breasts downward, revealing Kara's engorged head from her cleavage. She swiftly bent her neck low, parting her lips to envelope the swollen penis tip. Lena's wet and warm mouth caused a roar from Kara.  
  
"DRINK MY CUM!" Kara bellowed.  
  
The first viscous load cannoned from the huge cock and barrelled to the back of Lena's throat. The force at which the torrent was released was more powerful than Lena had ever imagined, and she gagged on the delicious treat. Despite the difficulty, she kept an air-tight seal on her member as Kara fed her load.  
  
Kara fired a second shot rocketing into her wife, it's sweet and salty flavor assaulting Lena’s tongue. Stream after stream blew into Lena's mouth, soon too full to keep it all in her cheeks. As Kara continued cumming, Lena gulped her delicious snack as fast as possible. She savored each spurt her wife gave.  
  
The kryptonian’s ropes were numerous as usual, and the seed she produced seemed never-ending. With a shout to the air, Kara gave a long, last pump of jizz into Lena's mouth. After a long and satisfying peak, Kara climbed down from her euphoria.  
  
A small pause lingered. In post-climatic bliss, Kara looked down at her wife as she stared up at her. Lena’s mouth was full of her spunk.  
  
Lena narrowed her eyes and sucked down a huge gulp of cum. The slurping sound excited Kara, as did the deep noise confirming Lena had swallowed her drink. The slutty CEO repeated this a few times, making sure she had completely finished drinking her cum.  
  
With a wide grin, Lena displayed that she had swallowed all of Kara's seed. The brunette had made good on her cum guzzling promise. Lena purred with satisfaction.  
  
"Your cum is so thick. Just like a warm milkshake," Lena commented pleasantly.  
  
Kara sighed as her prick waned. Lena was quick to act.  
  
"NO!" Lena yelled, hopping onto her lap without warning.  
  
"What?" Kara responded in surprise.  
  
"No time to rest! You have to put that fucking dick inside me!" Lena insisted.  
  
The CEO grabbed her tits and shoved her nipple in Kara's mouth.  
  
The Kryptonian closed her eyes as all her senses focused on Lena's perfect teat. The taste was sweet and Kara instinctively sucked, taking as much as she could into her mouth. She reached out with her tongue, flicking roughly.  
  
"That's it. Suck on that nipple. Love my tit and get hard for me," Lena pleaded.  
  
Kara’s dick immediately began to swell as she sucked on her nip. Lena squealed in delight as she flicked it with her tongue, teasing her perfectly. Lena pulled herself from her mouth, and quickly shoved her other fun bag in the Superhero’s face.  
  
Practically suffocating Kara, her large breast covered the blonde’s face. Kara found her wife’s lovely nipple and fixed her mouth on, sucking hard. Lena threw her head back in rapture, her long raven locks flowing behind her back.  
  
As Kara bit lightly on her sensitive nipple, Lena cried out in excitement. She could wait no longer.  
  
The brunette stood abruptly and turned her curvy body until her plump and heart-shaped ass was in full view. She bent over, lowering her hips as she did, and Kara got a view of her tiny asshole. Lena hovered her pussy right above Kara's pulsing dick.  
  
"Oh yes," Kara whispered, knowing what was coming. “Take your time baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Lena positioned her hips, rested her hot entrance at Kara's engorged tip, and took the most ill-advised plunge of her life. The CEO forced her body down, sheathing more than a foot of dick in her pussy in a split-second. In one moment, Kara's cock was throbbing uncontrollably in the open air, and in the next, it was totally engulfed inside Lena's impossibly tight cunt.  
  
For a frozen moment, Lena's eyes burst open, and her mouth hung agape. Her body didn't register the full consequence of her action. She was still as a sculpture.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Lena's pretty face contorted in unfiltered agony. Kara's head punched her cervix, sending pain and pleasure through her entire being.  
  
"OHHH FUUCCKK! ITS HUGE! SO GOOOOD" Lena screamed into the air.  
  
Kara’s thick dick inside Lena bullied her cunt, stretching it beyond belief, reaching depths she didn't think possible as usual. Her body squirmed upwards, trying to escape the punishing pole, but her cunt was too tightly locked. Her lips were gripping Kara's dick-base inescapably. Uncontrollable quivers ran through her sexy legs.  
  
"YOU'RE SPLITTING ME IN HALF WITH YOUR GIANT COCK, FUCK I MISSED YOUR BIG POLE!" Lena happily lamented.  
  
"Your cunt is so fucking tight!" Kara revelled, loving her warm and wet home.  
  
In defiance of her overwhelming pain, Lena rolled her hips in Kara's lap.  
  
"Yes! Fuck me with your cunt!" Kara approved, grabbing two handfuls of Lena’s ass.  
  
Lena obliged by simultaneously slipping up and down her shaft while rolling her hips in circles. Kara groped her ass flesh roughly as it bounced to and fro in her hands.  
  
"Your cock is so crazily humongous. My legs are fucking numb, baby," Lena revealed, loving her wife’s immense instrument.  
  
Rushing signals of elation carried through Kara's body as she worked her dick expertly. Lena grew more and more accustomed to her enormous size, and her pain slowly flourished into rapture. Lena picked up pace, feverishly fucking Kara's tool.  
  
Kara thought the loud slapping sound echoing through the house was coming from Lena's thighs hitting her lap as she fucked her. When she discovered the truth, her dick became harder than ever before.  
  
The rhythmic, thunderous clapping sounded from Lena's massive titties.  
  
Lena's incredibly fat tits were slapping each other as they bounced around on her chest. The large boobs crashed together, driving Kara wild.  
  
"Turn around so I can see those huge boobs hit each other," Kara said, taking a last long squeeze of Lena's jiggling ass cheeks.  
  
In a deft motion, Lena swung one leg over Kara's lap, the other over her body, and spun around to face her, all while keeping her wife’s dick-meat inside her. Her wife’s flexibility amazed Kara and she attributed her limber body to years of cheer leading in high school. Kara's grin widened as her wife’s pussy turned around on her shaft, the feeling incredibly good. Now facing her, Lena looked down at Kara as she continued bouncing on her dick. Kara focused on her recoiling chest.  
  
"Shhh. Listen," Lena urged, her words oozing with lust.  
  
Lena turned her eyes downward, staring at her chest.  
  
Her tits collided forcefully and recoiled, echoing loudly.  
  
"hm you love how they are bouncing, don’t you?," she whispered with a teasing grin.  
  
"That is so fucking hot," Kara said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to see? My funbags hitting each other as they dance around and around? You like how my nipples spin in circles, baby?" Lena said through heavy breathing.  
  
Lena hopped up and down on Kara's member, coating it in her wetness. Her wife stared at her chest as it continued springing in opposing circular motions, meeting to slap together in the middle. Kara could no longer resist them. Her hands traversed the landscape of Lena's torso and reached to tame the big boobs. Her fingers sunk into the bountiful tit flesh as she groped roughly.  
  
"Oh yes! Grab my titties. It drives me crazy," Lena encouraged.  
  
Kara pushed her palms into her cushions, squeezing with serious intent. She mashed the globes together and pulled them apart, grabbing them any way she wished. Lena gasped in delight as Kara tweaked her hard nipples, twisting the pink protrusions. Lena shrieked in surprise when the superhero pushed one into her mouth.  
  
"I love it when you suck my titties. It makes me want to fuck so much harder," Lena revealed.  
  
The CEO bounced more quickly, her euphoria climbing to new heights. Just as the brunette’s eyes lidded over in bliss, Kara grabbed her at the torso abruptly.  
  
Kara swiftly flipped her lover, bringing Lena back to the couch. The brunette’s supple curves jiggled wildly on impact with the cushions.  
  
"Oh yes! Take charge. You must be so close Mrs Danvers," Lena giggled.  
  
Kara rammed her hips into the teen, forcing her to grimace in sweet discomfort.  
  
"Of course I'm close! Your tits are such a turn on. Your hair is so smooth & silky. Your legs are so long and sexy. Your ass is so bubbly and soft. Your asshole looks so tiny and perfect!" Kara loudly stated, pummeling her wife with her rod.  
  
"You can fuck my tiny asshole! But only if you cum deep inside my pussy," Lena offered, her rapture getting closer.  
  
"Oh fuck! I want to fuck your ass. I wanna fucking cum inside your pussy?" Kara grunted, ramming the girl below her furiously.  
  
"Fuck yes please!! Breed me" Lena cheered, the idea of being impregnated practically bringing her to the limit.  
  
"I want to so badly.., are you sure you still want this Lena? Do you want to carry my babies?" Kara trailed off, still contemplating.  
  
Kara plowed into Lena, hitting her cervix deeply. Through exasperated gasps and pleasurable squeals, the brunette planned to convince her to wife cum inside her with the naughtiest of ideas.

"Yes baby, I want it. I want to carry your babies. Please fill me with your fertile seed. Breed me darling. Imagine me carrying your babies, my belly growing big and my tits filled with milk to feed your babies” Lena kept encouraging her wife to fill her needy pussy, uttering filthy things.  
  
"oh fuck fuck baby, Yes! I want it, Take it, take my cock like a naughty slut you are!! Fucking gonna breed you baby " Kara surrendered, her prick driving into Lena with blurring speed.  
  
"Do it? Are you going cum inside your naughty slut? Are you going to breed your naughty slut?” Lena whined.  
  
Kara couldn't believe it. She looked Lena in the eyes as she accepted the responsibility.  
  
"Oh, it needs to go in your tight fucking cunt," Kara growled, close to the edge.  
  
"Yes it does. I know, baby. I'm so ready to mother your children. Give me all of your high-quality seed. Shoot it all in my fertile cunt. Don't let me walk away without a womb full of cum," Lena dared.  
  
"Lena, I'm going to blow my load. Your cunt is fucking amazing. I'm going to cum inside you," Kara said through clenched teeth, almost at climax.  
  
Kara's massive mast pummeled Lena's narrow slit, ravenously driving into her. Her thrusts were the quickest and harshest she had ever administered as cum boiled in her balls and wanted release. Lena's toes curled as her ultimate release came closer to fruition. She dug her fingers into Kara's back, pulling her closer. Her thickness stretched her to the fullest and she couldn't hold back the tsunami of euphoria inside her.  
  
"Fill my womb. PUMP ALL OF YOUR SPUNK INTO MY BELLY! BREED ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!!" Lena almost screeched as she crossed the precipice.  
  
"YOU DIRTY BITCH! I'M CUMMING SO HARD!" Kara roared as her orgasm hit her.  
  
Kara's cum fired violently inside her wife. Her big dick contracted tightly as wave after wave of semen shot into Lena, soaking her womb in seed. The brunette felt each spurt cannon into her, happily accepting her impregnation as she came.  
  
"THAT'S FUCKING IT! I'M BEING BRED BY A SUPERHERO! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Lena yelled while orgasming even harder.  
  
Lena had no idea an orgasm could be so overwhelming. Her body shook as pleasure in the purest form assaulted her senses. Her pussy constricted more tightly on her wife’s cock the longer she came.  
  
Warm, white, and thick streams of jism continued shooting into Lena. Kara was practically emptying a river of semen into her wife’s twat. Lena's cunt gripped the pulsing cock as it filled her with seed, breeding her body.  
  
"I'm getting so pregnant...so pregnant," Lena said to herself, riding the last waves of her summit.  
  
“I love you baby. I love you so much” Kara's last spurt of cum was long and hard, and she didn't leave her wife immediately after climbing down from her rapture. She stayed inside as her prick waned, not wanting to escape the confines of her lovely crevice. Both breathed deeply, trying to recover from their fucking.

Lena slowly pulled away to sit upright on the couch. So good was her muscle control, not a single drop of Kara's jizz escaped her crevice. She kept all of the warm seed in her body, ensuring her impregnation. Through her deep breathing, Lena spoke to her wife.  
  
"We aren't done here, baby," she informed.  
  
Lena pushed her hand against Kara's chest, signalling her to give her room. Kara obliged and the brunette turned, facing her wonderful backside to her. Lena leaned forward and bent over, showcasing two more than full ass lobes, and a small asshole.  
  
Kara couldn't keep her cock from rising at the sight.  
  
Glistening in Lena's natural lubricant, Kara's cock grew to full mast.  
  
The CEO bent over the couch pushed her asshole against Kara's engorged tip, sending a ripple of goose bumps through both of them.  
  
"Do it, baby. My asshole is tiny, and ready for you to ruin. Give me your fat cock. Buttfuck me," Lena urged as she threw a sultry glance behind her shoulder.  
  
Kara's had every burning intention to drive into her slut with all of her strength. Her need to feel her anal cavity around her was so great; she wanted to plummet into her wife’s ass. But she restrained herself. Kara took hold of Lena's waist.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, slut," Kara spat. They have never done this before and she wanted to make sure her wife wanted this.  
  
Kara pushed her hips forward and began to slowly pull Lena's body onto her enormous growth.  
  
The entrance to Lena's asshole resisted passionately. Kara's broad head forced itself against the orifice, battling to gain admittance. A sound in Lena's throat grew louder, which sounded between a lament and a laugh.  
  
"You're almost there. You can do it. I feel it weakening," Lena hummed.  
  
Kara pulled Lena a little closer. She felt her ass giving way. She pushed a little harder. She was almost in.  
  
Kara's wide head pushed through and entered Lena's ass.  
  
"Oh! You are too thick," Lena falsely complained.  
  
Lena’s were locked shut, the invasion of her ass causing great pressure. The lower half of her face supported the biggest, open mouthed grin she could possibly give. The smile betrayed her true feelings.  
  
Kara slowly pressed on into her extremely tight anal cavity. The orifice hugged her more tightly as she inched inside, and she had many inches to fit. As she stuffed more of her cock into her lover, Lena's face made a variety of pained and pleasured expressions. Her need to cry out in pain and shout her elation contradicted each other, and she loved it. The contradicting feelings were too intense, and she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.  
  
"Oh Kara, you are so big baby, you are going to ruin my tiny asshole!?" Lena wailed.  
  
"oh yes baby, your asshole is so tight!" Kara grunted, still pushing inside her.  
  
Kara's pelvis pressed against Lena's incredibly round ass cheeks. Her cock was buried into her as deeply as possible now. Lena's rear end was stuffed more completely than an ass ever should be, and she felt her legs shake and tremble.  
  
"I feel like a shish kabob. Have I told you your dick is fucking enormous?" Lena asked.  
  
"Your ass is so fucking tight Lena," Kara told her.  
  
The krytonian pulled her hips back, and her thick cock began retreating from Lena's sphincter. The asshole rubbed against her shaft as she pulled away, sending the best waves of feeling through Kara. When only her head was still inside her lover's rump, she dived back in.  
  
"OH FUCK! THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK AN ASS!" Lena shouted as her cavity filled back up.  
  
The brunette’s bubble butt recoiled against Kara's pelvis, slapping together loudly. The sight was unbelievable and Kara had to thrust again.  
  
"OH YES! FUCK MY ASS HARDER!" Lena screamed.  
  
Kara obliged.  
  
The superhero shoved her rod in and out of her wife’s butt, each thrust becoming fiercer than the last. Kara dug her fingers into her supple ass cheeks as she drove into her frame. Their softness was only matched by her huge tits, and the feeling drove Kara to thrust harder. Her head reached deep into her lover's bowels, eliciting joyous cries.  
  
"You're fucking my ass too hard! I am so close!" the impassioned brunette yelled.  
  
Lena's body began twitching as she raced to the finish line. She backed her plump posterior into Kara and gave a roll of her hips. Kara's following moans announced her approval, and she continued circling her ass on her.  
  
"You can do it. Cum up my ass. Fill up my asshole with your jizz.," Lena begged.  
  
"oh god baby, you are a nasty slut. Lena Luthor is a nasty whore!" Kara admitted as she fucked more intensely.  
  
"What a meanie! Who could refuse your massive, ass-destroying cock?" Lena smiled.  
  
"No! Your butt is so big! It's so round! It's too tight!" Kara groaned.  
  
A smirk curved on one side of Lena's full lips, already knowing what Kara said was true.  
  
"You are going to fuck my butt so much from now on. Get familiar with my bubbly, bouncy butt. We are going to have so much anal," Lena promised.  
  
The excitement inside Lena was blossoming at an exponential rate, and she wouldn't be able to contain her rapture much longer. The muscles in her body stiffened as her impending climax prepared, her rapid ass pummeling gaining speed. She gripped the couch tightly as Kara rammed her cock up her ass, bringing her to the precipice.  
  
"I'M CUMMING! YOUR BUTT FUCKING IS SO GOOD! IT'S MAKING ME FUCKING CUM!" Lena's high-pitched shriek exclaimed.  
  
Lena's ass began to spasm on Kara's thickness as she rode her summit. The sexy body she possessed vibrated and shook, not totally able to anticipate the tsunami of bliss assaulting her. Her legs felt as if they were going to buckle. She backed into her lover, forcing her deeper into her than ever before.  
  
"BLOW YOUR THICK LOAD UP MY BUTT!" Lena shouted.  
  
Lena's ass wildly constricted on Kara's pulsing prick as she haphazardly orgasmed. The fire burning in Kara's veins could no longer be contained. Her balls were swollen and heavy. She needed sweet release.  
  
"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum up your ass!" Kara blurted out.  
  
Kara's cock tightened as her orgasm began. She buried her cock completely in the tight asshole, pushing her pelvis into Lena's two perfect ass cheeks. She pawed at the buoyant butt as her first rope launched into her anal depths. The stream blasted with incredible force, barreling into the butt.  
  
Gasping as she felt her insides drenched in semen, Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to fly off your cock like a rocket! Your ejaculate is so strong!" Lena proclaimed.  
  
Kara cannoned more cum into her ass, her cock pulsing as she unleashed her load inside her. Rope after thick rope fired up her ass sleeve, coating her innards with pearly wetness. Lena reveled in the feeling of being filled to the brim, loud sounds of satisfaction escaping her. She ceased voicing her rapture when Kara let go of her last long spurt.  
  
Kara stood over her wife, in post-coital sanctuary, with her dick still present inside Lena’s ass. She looked down at her wife's glistening body, sexy with a sheen of sweat. Kara leaned down so her mouth was near Lena's ear “Fuck babe. That was really hot”

Lena smiled lazily. "Hm yes. I agree."

Kara grinned looking at her wife lovingly "I love you babe"

"love you too supergirl" Lena replied. "Now carry me to the bedroom. I don't think i can walk anymore"

### End ###


End file.
